fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 157
From Heaven's Steed to the Fairies is the 157th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Wendy, Carla find Jellal and Erza but Jellal still doesn't recognize Wendy. Erza comforts the latter by saying it's because he lost his memories. Meanwhile, Nirvana is about to fire at Cait Shelter but is thrown off balance by an attack from the fixed-up Christina and misses. Hibiki then contacts the group below and explains via Telepathy how to stop Nirvana. But their communication is interrupted by Zero, who claims they will not succeed and he has beaten four of their comrades. The four (Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy) are then encouraged by their comrades to keep going as they hear their pleas. Summary Wendy and Carla finally find Jellal and Erza, who have just emerged victorious from their battle against Midnight, the final Oración Seis General. Wendy runs up to Jellal, only to find that he doesn't remember her. Initially saddened, she later cheers up after Erza explains to her that Jellal's memories are still jumbled and that he can't remember anyone. Wendy then asks Jellal if he knows how to stop Nirvana, but Jellal tells her that a Square of Self-Destruction will no longer work, and that he doesn't know of any other method to stop it. Just then Nirvana, which has arrived in front of Cait Shelter, begins charging up to fire at Wendy's guild. However, just as Cait Shelter and it's inhabitants are about to be obliterated, a blast of Magic hits one of Nirvana's legs, throwing it off balance and making it miss the guild. The blast is revealed to have been from Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber: Christina. Aboard the bomber are Lyon, Ren, Eve, Sherry and Hibiki. Hibiki then uses his telepathy to tell Erza and co. that Christina is up and running thanks to a combined effort of all on board, Lyon using his creation Magic to replace the destroyed wing, Sherry and Ren using their respective Doll and Air Magic to keep Christina flying and Eve using his snow Magic to drop the bombs aboard Christina. Hibiki goes onto explain that after searching through Archive, he has finally managed to figure out how to stop Nirvana - The group must simultaneously destroy 6 Lacrima located at the base of Nirvana's main body, which channel the Magic Power that it's 6 legs absorb from the Earth into energy. He also cautions that unless the Lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, the other Lacrima will regenerate any one that is destroyed. Hibiki downloads an app to coordinate their timings in destroying the Lacrima. Erza and co. are shocked to learn that they only have 20 minutes to do so before Nirvana fires again. Suddenly, Zero uses his power to hi-jack Hibiki's telepathy, initially complementing the Light team on coming so far and then taunting them saying that he is in front of one of the 6 lacrima, therefore making simultaneously destroying them impossible as he insinuates that none of the Light team can defeat him. He then brags that he has already taken down 4 of their comrades (Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy). Soon after, Zero terminates his connection. Soon after that Lyon, Ren and Sherry run out of Magic Power and Christina begins losing altitude. Using the last of Hibiki's Telepathy, Lyon, Sherry, Erza, Carla and Wendy plead with and inspire Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy to get up. The four of them slowly begin to rise, despite their injuries and answer back. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic Used * * |Ākaibu}} * |Terepashī}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * * Spells Used *Ice-Make: Wing *Doll Attack: Puppeteer *Information Transfer Abilities used *None Items used * * Navigation